Princess of Tennis
by tewhands
Summary: someone with the same attidude as Echizen, but a GIRL?AND SHE JOINED THE TEAM? NANI! OMG! i swear this isnt a Mary Sue! it may seem like it in beginning but just watch
1. Chapter one

"I'M ON FIRE!! I'M BURNING!!"  
  
Takashi passed the group with a burst of speed, with is head held high and a racket in his hands. With Echizen trailing close to his heel.  
  
"Echizen!"  
  
The group yelled after the shock of Takashi's spirited sprint passed them. Ryoma turned around and smirked. "Neener" he teased and blasted off with Takashi.  
  
"SSSSSSSsss!"  
  
Kaidoh popped out from the group and followed suit. Momoshiro's eyes popped opened and with a war cry followed Kaidoh. Oishi sped up to catch up with Momoshiro, and Fuji, Tezuka and Eiji were pacing with Kaidoh. Last corner! Inui thought, suddenly he charged forward from the back.  
  
"20 seconds left" he yelled as he charged to the front. "Who ever is the last to cross the finish line has to drink my special formula I just came up with for a whole week."  
  
"NANI!?!"  
  
"I AM NOT DRINKING ANYTHING! NO SIR!"  
  
Eiji jumped on Inui's shoulder when he passed and vaulted over him causing Inui to stumble. The big group was turning the corner when Echizen stopped in his tracks, feet screeching on the tennis court. Takashi unprepared for the sudden stop crashed into Echizen, which caused a huge dominos effect as Kaidoh tripped over Takashi, which made him fall backwards into Momoshiro, which caused them to crash into Fuji and Tezuka. Eiji's eyes widened as he watched the domino effect from the back, he smirked and flipped over everyone but wasn't watching where he was landing. He turned his head to land but saw a cart of balls. He panicked and tried to changed position but it was too late and he landed in a heap in the cart.  
  
In front of the moaning group of supposedly composed "Seigaku's regulars", was a girl holding a cart with a shocked look on her face. She looked at everyone on the floor then at the tennis player that was occupying her cart.  
  
"Eh..." she looked uncertainly at Eiji.  
  
"Itai.."  
  
"GET OFF ME, SNAKE!!"  
  
"SHUT UP BAKA!"  
  
"BAKA!?! WHO YOU CALLING BAKA?"  
  
"Kaidoh! Momoshiro!"  
  
They glared at each other then looked away due to their captain's warning.  
  
"Taka-sempai", said a muffled voice "can you get off of me, I can't breathe."  
  
Ryoma was under the big pile of bodies. Desperately gulping for air as his face turned blue.  
  
Takashi looked down and jumped from where he was sitting.  
  
"Gomen, daijoube ka Echizen-kun?"  
  
He helped Echizen off the floor and patted his back. Echizen wheezing glared at Takashi.  
  
"Your very heavy Taka-sempai"  
  
"Hehehe..." Takashi nervously laughed rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Can you please get out of my cart?"  
  
All movement and talking paused as a new voice sliced through the air. All heads turned in the direction where the voice came from. There stood a girl with short white tennis pants and a white polo shirt. She was carrying a tennis bag with "Sakura" written in silver across it. Her shoulder length black hair was tied into a high ponytail and she was glaring at Eiji.  
  
"Sumimasen!"  
  
Eiji jumped out of the cart and joined the rest in staring at the girl. Sakura wasn't even paying attention to everyone that was staring at her; she looked at the scattered balls on the floor and was about to bend down to start picking them up when Oishi broke the silence.  
  
"Ano...is there something you are doing with that cart of balls Miss..."  
  
She glanced up from her kneeling position.  
  
"Sakura, and I'm looking for the coach of the tennis club."  
  
"Yes, was someone looking f-?"  
  
Sumire Ryuzaki stood behind her looking at her with curiosity. But her sentence was cut short when she saw the face of the young girl. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open, which was very unlikely of the Seigaku's coach. Sakura smirked.  
  
"Hello, Ryuzaki-sensei."  
  
The gentile breeze blew through the trees and slightly waving the shirts of the practicing tennis players. The popping noise of tennis balls hitting rackets and labored breathing of players across the court. Eiji looked over to the corner of the court where Ryuzaki-san, Tezuka, and Sakura were talking under the shade.  
  
"Oi, Oishi."  
  
"Eh..." Oishi walked over to stand next to Eiji and looked in the direction where Eiji jerked his head.  
  
"How long do you think they will take?"  
  
"I don't know, but do you know what they could be talking about, it seems pretty serious though."  
  
Fuji entered the group smiling.  
  
"Hai, I know, they look like as if someone died, and the girl knew Ryuzaki- sensei."  
  
"Oh! Look there coming!"  
  
The three quickly jumped apart pretending to warm-up. Tezuka looked around the court looking for something. Then he spotted Echizen warming up on the bench next to his racket.  
  
"Echizen" Tezuka said, looking down at him. "Are you done warming up?"  
  
"Hai" he said standing up grabbing his racket.  
  
"Then I want you to play her," he said pointing his thumb behind him.  
  
"Nani?" Echizen frowned looking behind the captain. "Tezuka-sempai, you want me to play a girl."  
  
Sakura beat the captain in answering.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Echizen-kun." She taunted pointing her racket at him. "I promise I won't beat you....too hard."  
  
Echizen tilted his hat to cover his eyes and grinned.  
  
"Mada Mada Dane." 


	2. Chapter two

All the players crowded around and court where Sakura and Echizen were playing. Sakura and Echizen came up to the net, Echizen glaring at her for her earlier remark. She put the head of her racket on the floor and looked at Echizen.  
  
"Smooth or rough."  
  
His eyes twitched. So, she thinks she better than me. She thinks I'm weak. We will see about that.  
  
"I don't care." He said coldly.  
  
"Then you can go first Echizen-kun." She said resting her racket on her shoulder and started walking away.  
  
"Pish." And he took the ball that was given to him by Eiji.  
  
"Be gentle, alright chibi-san." Eiji smiled and patted him on the head.  
  
Echizen scolded and stalked to the baseline. He bounced the ball a few times and served as lightly as he could without looking like he was. The girl was fast; she returned the serve with ease.  
  
"C'mon Echizen-kun! Is that all you've got?!" she yelled.  
  
Echizen's eyes narrowed to slits and he rushed at the ball. The regulars sweat dropped.  
  
"She shouldn't have said that." Momoshiro shook his head and the others nodded their head in agreement.  
  
Echizen smacked the ball to the far corner but Sakura was there right after the ball bounced. Echizen started to run to the front when all of a sudden he felt the ball pass his right shoulder. He stopped in his tracks; his eyes wide open in disbelief.  
  
Rising shot?! He thought but... did I underestimate her?  
  
The spectators gasped in shock. Fuji's eyes opened in bewilderment and looked at Tezuka. Fuji's mouth dropped open along with this eyes popping out when he saw Tezuka. The usual serious captain, the captain that makes people run a 100 laps if they are late to practices, was smiling. Fuji walked up to Tezuka.  
  
"Tezuka"  
  
The captain's smile dropped from his face and his cold mask went back up.  
  
"Yes Fuji, wha-"he was interrupted by Sakura's yelling.  
  
"Well, umpire, are you going to call out the score or sit there like an idiot?" Sakura barked at the person sitting in the high chair.  
  
"H-hai, love-15!"  
  
"Heh, Echizen-kun, don't treat me like a baby. Play for real."  
  
She wants me to play, does she!? I'll make her wish she never entered the gates of this school. He served and ran to the front and the dangerously fast volley started.  
  
"You want to know who she is Fuji?" Tezuka said still looking at the match. All heads turned to Tezuka, some even nodding their heads.  
  
"You read my mind." Fuji smiled.  
  
"She is very much like Echizen. Echizen and Sakura are almost like twins by how they look and their personality."  
  
Tezuka was still looking at the match. Momoshiro smirked and looked at Echizen. Inui was scribbling like crazy in his notebook. Tezuka continued.  
  
"She was born in Japan but moved to France due to her father's business and she is now back in Japan."  
  
"Demo, Tezuka" Inui said from the back, "How is it that you know so much about her and why did you make her play Echizen?"  
  
Tezuka sighed; he opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. He turned to face all of them.  
  
"She's my cousin."  
  
"EH!?!" their eyes popped open staring intently at Tezuka, trying to see in his face if he was lying or telling the truth.  
  
"30-45! Change court"  
  
"EH!?" Their eyes averted from Tezuka to the two who where kneeling on the floor breathing hard.  
  
"Niisan" Sakura said leaning on her racket looking at the group around Tezuka. She started getting red from everyone staring at her. With a sudden burst of energy she started raining them down with tennis balls.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at!" she yelled serving more tennis balls at them. They yelp in surprise trying to dodge tennis balls and ducking behind benches. But none would hit Tezuka. She was in the middle of serving another ball when her eyes met with Tezuka's. She let the ball drop beside her and bowed her head.  
  
"Hai, Niisan." She grumbled.  
  
She put her racket back into her bag and started jogging to the entrance.  
  
"Oi!" Echizen said with his racket tucked under his arm. "We still haven't finished the match. Where do you think your going?"  
  
She turned her head smiling sweetly.  
  
"I think I'm going to run around the court 30 times, Echizen-kun. Oh, and remember Echizen-kun, I was winning!"  
  
And she started on her first lap.  
  
"She is very good at reading people, isn't she Tezuka, that's how she knew you wanted her to run laps."  
  
Fuji said from behind Tezuka, who was giving orders to people to start practicing.  
  
"Hai, she is."  
  
"Then I should be careful around her. She might give information to Inui, ne Tezuka."  
  
Fuji said jokingly, but Tezuka knew the full meaning behind his words.  
  
"Ano, Tezuka-sempai, why did you make me play her?"  
  
Echizen was sitting on the bench drinking from a bottle of water.  
  
"Did you know she is Tezuka's cousin, Chibi-san." Eiji slinked an arm around his shoulders.  
  
Echizen choked on his drink and Eiji thumped his back.  
  
"She is my half-cousin"  
  
"Demo. Tezuka why is she here? Shouldn't she be on the girls' tennis team?"  
  
"She doesn't want to be on the girls' tennis team."  
  
"Nani? Datte, isn't it against the rules that a girl could join a boys' tennis club?"  
  
Oishi said from behind the benches. "She is stubborn beyond reason and she always gets what she wants if she sets her mind to it, but she is usually very lazy. She was also on the boys' tennis team in France, but I don't now how she convinced them to let her play."  
  
Inui was murmuring things while writing in his notebook. He suddenly closed his book with a snap.  
  
"Yosh!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Ok mina-san! Practice ended. Sakura-Chan, get ready to leave!" Tezuka yelled across the court.  
  
"HAI!"  
  
Sakura came trotting back into the tennis courts to gather her things. When she passed the big group of regulars, Eiji gave her a funny look. Momoshiro and Echizen looked at each other and raised an eyebrow at her. Kaidoh glared at her and Fuji was smiling and looking up at the sky telling Takashi how nice the weather was today. Oishi was kind of feeling bad at how the team was treating her. He stepped out of the group to talk to her but she zoomed passed him grabbing her bag and cousin and literally ran out of the school with the 'captain' stuttering "Matte!". They stood shocked, but as quickly she left she came back and grabbed Tezuka's tennis bag then finally left leaving the Seigaku team dumbfounded. Inui's pencil scratching on paper broke the odd atmosphere. His glasses flashed in the sunlight, he grinned.  
  
"Interesting, very interesting."  
  
The team fell down anime style except for Fuji who was still commenting on the weather. 


End file.
